


未亡

by musuzu



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musuzu/pseuds/musuzu
Summary: 当你不得不帮助从前的恋人举办他丈夫的葬礼。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 未完，分上下。

稻垣踏进敞开的庭院。他带着行李箱，踱步走向房子的大门。门口挂着写有姓氏的门牌。稻垣盯着这个姓氏，目光移向下方，才看到单名一个刚字。

房子是典型的日式传统建筑。重新修缮过的木质结构在夕阳残光下反射出坚硬的轮廓。稻垣小心翼翼地探索这间房子，两个人生活的痕迹处处可见，还有横七竖八敞开的抽屉，证件和存折散落一地，被留下来的人没有心情去收拾，遭遇变故的瞬间被原原本本留下。

他找遍所有的房间，终于在房子深处的起居室看到了人影。

草彅跪坐在起居室的一端，乱七八糟的文件把他围起来，像一个白色的浮岛。稻垣倚在门框上看了好一会儿，草彅才终于注意到他的存在，抬起头，勉强露出微笑：“好久不见。”

谁都没有想到，他们的重逢竟是在这种场面。

他们曾经是恋人。

青春懵懂的时刻就相互接纳，分开为止甚至没有吵过一次架。别人看来天然又冲动的草彅，被宣告分手时意外地冷静。稻垣不久后就因为职业发展去了巴黎，纠结再三后打了一封传真到草彅的家里，得到对方温和友好的回应后便放下心来。从那之后，他们每年通一次信——其实只是贺年卡，他们单方面地对彼此报告近况——稻垣写自己升了就职，结识了谁，去了哪里，今年的新酒如何；他读到草彅换了工作，遇到了一个不错的人，再后来草彅和那个人结了婚，贺年卡的落款随之更换姓氏。

收到写有结婚消息的卡片时，稻垣将它翻来覆去看了很久。他不是觉得不真实，或是草彅做不到；只是他年轻时也曾想过这档事。还是少年的时候，在路上看到后面拖着空罐子的敞篷车，不小心接住新娘丢来的花束，在新闻上看到少数派争取权利......那一瞬间，类似的念头会闪过他的脑海，产生对自己踏入教堂的想象，而担任身边人这一角色的总是草彅——虽然，一向只有这一瞬间。

他多写了一封明信片祝新婚快乐，草彅也许收到了，但没有回信。

后来他们如常只在年岁交换时通信。稻垣有过几段浪漫邂逅，但无疾而终。草彅的文字里一半是工作的报告，一半是旅游的感想。看来他们二人过得还算有声有色，稻垣看着这些贺年卡，也不由得重燃对婚姻的期待。

在收到最新的贺年卡后三个月，稻垣接到了越洋电话。看到号码时他就有预感，但真正听到声音时还是不由得浑身过电般颤抖。这么多年过去，草彅的声音仍然像夏日烈阳之下潺潺流淌的河川。草彅连声喊他的名字，却没得到他的回答，声音就越来越小，他连忙动用快要僵住的舌头和声带，回答“我在“。

“对不起，这么晚打扰你......”

“我这里不晚。”稻垣觉得奇怪，心算了一下时差，差点笑出来。草彅还是这样。“......怎么了？”

电话那头传来轻轻的啜泣。稻垣的心往下沉——他的预感此时又在动作，而且，从来都很准。

一个人去世之后，竟然要填这么多文件，才能把所有事安排好。稻垣翻着殡仪馆的参考册，在附表上打勾。他完全按自己的喜好在决定那个人——草彅的爱人——的葬礼，明明他们根本没见过，他不知道对方喜欢葡萄酒还是烧酒，甚至可能不喝酒；而且他承认，一场葬礼需要决定的事项太多，到了后半，他完全无心去比较每个选项之间的好坏。草彅没有面对这些的决心和力气，在他再三逼迫之下，才开始整理要提交给政府部门的注销户籍资料：只需要把各路开的证明和死者的证件收集在一起，对齐稻垣手写的清单，挨个打勾就行了。描述起来只需要一句话的事情，他做了很久，其中大部分的时间是不愿意去做，稻垣来了之后，才终于有个“他人”带着他面对现实。

草彅自己也很明白，要收拾这个局面，光靠一己之力是做不到的，所以他才会打电话给稻垣——这是稻垣的推测。虽然他很想问草彅没有别的朋友吗，死者的家人不会帮忙吗？但现在并不是提问的好时机，而他其实有一些窃喜。

第二天稻垣开车带草彅去了殡仪馆和办事处。这车崭新得有点奇怪，但他没有太在意——更令他投入注意力的是草彅。草彅抱着用文件袋分开装好的资料坐在副驾，像鸟类一样把头埋在肩上，偶尔会故意提起精神说几句话，但自己不知道在说什么——他把“今天的天气真......”说了三遍，每一遍都不一样，稻垣没有提醒他。把资料提交上去之后，无论哪一边都给了他们作为回执的文件，一份是户籍注销证明，一份是葬礼订单受理合同。草彅看也没有看，逃似的把它们胡乱塞到同一个袋子里，扔到了车的后座上。

“你......那些都是重要的东西啊。”稻垣叹息道。

“已经没有看的必要了。”草彅倔强地不看他，说。

稻垣不是不能理解。很少有他无法理解的东西，就算是此时此刻的草彅的心境，他相信自己已经窥得其中一二。深刻的悲伤在没有出口时，往往转变为无理的愤怒。草彅已经接受了爱人逝世的现实，但和所有痛失所爱的人一样，想不通上天的无情。拒绝去看死亡的证据，是自保的方法之一。稻垣没有说什么，平稳地把车子倒进车库，在草彅下车的时候玩笑地说：“虽然你今天让我开，但我其实没有驾照哦。”

草彅不可思议地睁大了眼睛：“诶，我记得你拿过的。”

“到期了。”稻垣不以为意地一撇嘴，“你以为我多久没回来了啊。”

“你不打算再回来了吗？”

稻垣心里一动，赶紧窥探草彅的神情。草彅说这句话的时候风轻云淡，看起来没有一点他所想象的私心。他不可抑制地感到轻微失望，草草点了点头。草彅若有所思地“嗯”了一声，轻轻拍了拍车门：“可是，明天也拜托你了。”

“咦？”

草彅没有解答他的疑问，头也不回地朝屋子里走。稻垣看了一眼落在后座的文件袋，关上车门。即使不能理解，他也不会强迫草彅解释。如果对方不想让他看，那他就不看。如果对方不回答，那他就不再问。他一直自信这是与人相处的最好途径，虽然稍嫌欠缺了解，但一生中也没有几个人愿意敞开最深心房，只要这样便已足够。

_只不过，当那扇门无防备地打开时，他并没有阻止自己脚步的自制力。_

蜷缩在副驾的草彅猛地抬起头，盈满泪水的双眼在澄澈月光下一览无余。稻垣倚在车门上看着他，递给他一件披肩。

“看见你的房间是空的，我想你大概会在这里。”他说。

草彅伸出一只手，缓缓将披肩拉扯过去，覆盖在自己身上。稻垣瞟了一眼，看到草彅抱着白天被满不在乎地扔到后座去的文件袋——他在内心悄悄叹息，坐到驾驶座上，把早有准备的纸巾盒放在两人之间。草彅的耳尖忽然就红了起来，不好意思地低下头，又像只小动物一样把纸巾盒扒拉到自己旁边。

“让你费心了。”在纸巾下面他小声嗫嚅道。

稻垣透过挡风玻璃看着窗外高悬的圆月，回答：“没事的。”

他感到草彅在他身边犹豫了一会儿，最终开口时声音还有点颤抖。也许是觉得不对他解释不行，也许是单纯地想对谁描述整件事，草彅开始说起了“那一天”的事情——那个稻垣甚至都没有见过的男人，离开这个世界的经纬。没有什么故事性，只是因为一起随处可见的交通事故，过度疲劳的长途司机犯下难灭的大罪。当时草彅还在工作，从冗长会议中走出来时才知道噩耗，赶到医院的时候已经天人永隔。

“就是这辆车？”稻垣抚摸着方向盘，问。

“不是。那一辆已经不能再修了。”草彅稍微白了他一眼，好像在抱怨他怎么会想得出这种问题。“是同一型号的。”

“怪不得。”

“你发现了？”

“太新了，很奇怪。”

草彅苦笑了两声，说“是啊”，然后陷入沉默。稻垣转头，看见草彅放松地倚靠在座椅上，望着玻璃外的夜空。泪滴像是与这世间一切事物都无关似的，缓缓淌过他的面颊。稻垣的目光随着那颗泪珠游动，渐渐发现自己还是第一次认真注视现在的草彅。在他们还是恋人的时候，每天不知道要交换多少次灼热暧昧的视线——但现在不一样了，只是他在看着，草彅凝视别的地方，又或没有勇气看他。

他忽然轻轻笑出了声。草彅莫名地看了他一眼，别扭地抹掉脸上的水滴。“笑什么？”

“只是觉得，你也上年纪了啊。”稻垣说着，倾身吻了过去。

TBC


	2. 下

草彅稍一犹豫，还是放了他进来。稻垣没有贪恋太多，只是尝试地碰了碰草彅的舌尖，他们小小地纠缠一番，很快就结束了。他退回原来的位置，不用过多感觉，都能知道自己心脏擂鼓一般震动。草彅看着他，神情有些震惊，可是马上就融化了。倒不是允许、或者喜欢他这么做，稻垣知道的。

“所以、……你才回来的吗？”草彅问他。

稻垣一愣，没能回答。他当然不是因为觉得还有机会才回来；他不是那种小人。草彅毫无恶意，可他觉得被冒犯了。稻垣皱起眉想为自己否认一番，却又发觉，自己所做的和那种人有什么区别呢？他呆在原地，竟久违地张口结舌起来。草彅挪开视线，侧过脸去对着那一侧的后视镜，用被月光照得惨白的耳尖迎着他。稻垣如蒙大赦，想也没有多想，拉开车门逃一般离去。

他走到房子正门前想起来回头看一眼，草彅不知何时又转开了头，仍没有让他看到正脸。稻垣深吸一口气，趁在手指发抖之前，用力拉开门，把自己隔到门后。

逃避可耻但有用。

但稻垣自认（年龄上也）是成熟的大人了，所以他并没有玩什么连夜收拾行李滚回巴黎的把戏。第二天他照常起来做了早饭，把草彅叫醒，吃饭的时候检查了今日的时间表。

“下午两点殡仪馆的人会来。”他公事公办地说。

草彅用筷子拨开他烧得有点焦的青花鱼，还没有睡醒，懵懵懂懂地点了头。稻垣紧张地搓了搓手指，用波澜不惊的声音继续说：“那位……的家人今天是不是也会来？”

草彅放下筷子，低落地“嗯”了一声。

“几点？”

“他们没说那么多。”

“不会住下来？”

“我想不会……但会来往一段时间，的样子。”

稻垣嗅到隐隐的火药味。他放轻了声音：“有没有我可以帮上忙的地方？”

草彅摇了摇头，拿起筷子，继续吃那块青花鱼。

稻垣以为草彅还在介意昨天晚上的事，但很快他就发现不是这样。

他在这边房间看殡仪馆工作人员布置灵堂。雪白的棺材被他亲手选择的兰花拥抱，他走近，背着所有人悄悄打开最上面的小窗，里面露出一张安详而平凡的脸。对方看起来是很好脾气的人，在电视剧里或许能演总是受气的下属角色。稻垣几乎能想象草彅和这个人相视而笑的样子，只不过草彅还活着，而这个人已经与棺材融为一体。他关上木板，注意到隔壁房间的谈话声似乎过于响亮了。兴许，这些只能用“辱骂”来描述吧。而殡仪馆人员似乎也很在意那边动静的样子。稻垣装模作样地咳了一声权作提醒。

“想逃吗，混账东西！”

草彅迅速闪身出来，用力把门摔上。木质的拉门剧烈颤抖，很快又被房间里面的人再度甩开。脸色通红、明显处在愤怒的最顶端的老妇人，抓住草彅的肩膀把他扳过来，扬起另一只手就要扇到他的脸上去。稻垣一个箭步上前，却被草彅的手臂拦住了。老妇人如愿以偿，在给予了狠厉的一记耳光之后，被殡仪馆的人好说歹说地拉开。从房间里涌出另外三位，两位上前揪住草彅的衣领，别着律师徽章的第三位嫌恶地看着眼前的混乱，心不在焉地对束手无策的稻垣点了点头之后，用平板的声音劝说自己的当事人“不要过于激动”。

多亏他这一句话，草彅才被放开。稻垣想去安抚他，又吃不准自己是否能这么做。他望着草彅，草彅用衣袖抹抹肿起来的脸颊，抬头直直地看着他，然后像猫一样眨了眨眼。漫长的，仿佛闭上眼睛一般，猫用来表达爱意的那种眨眼方式。稻垣记得他告诉过草彅这个小知识，他那时在家养了两只猫，哪一只都不太愿意让他抱，却很喜欢对着草彅眨眼睛。草彅被它们逗得哈哈大笑，他嫉妒起来，在猫眼前把草彅摁到床上。

稻垣走过去，把手臂伸给草彅。草彅抓住他，用几乎听不见的声音说：“走吧。”

卫生间里传来连续不断的干呕声。等这阵声音暂且消停，稻垣走了进去。草彅软绵绵地坐在地上，恍惚地看着他走进来、按下马桶的冲水键。直到水流的声音也消失不见，一切归于静寂，稻垣才伸出手：“站得起来吗？”

草彅摇摇头，整个人依靠着他的力量重新爬起身，动作迟钝地洗脸漱口。湿毛巾擦过愈发明显的嘴角淤青时他抱怨了一声，脸上终于有了一点活人独有的生动表情。稻垣豁然开朗，对那三位亲属的行动多了几分共鸣。他拉了拉草彅的手臂，草彅岿然不动。

“走吧。”他劝说道。

“我不想去。”草彅倔强地别开脸。

“事情总要解决的。”

“我不想出去！”

草彅甩开他的手，用满是刺的背影对着他，过了一会儿开始微弱地抽泣。稻垣叹了口气，把双手插进口袋里：“那现在，有没有我可以帮上忙的地方？”

草彅点了点头。稻垣转身离开。

等草彅回过神，四周的光线已经完全暗了下来。他终于发觉自己坐在浴缸里，笔挺的黑色西装因为他蜷成一团的动作而满是皱褶。眼睛针扎似的疼，他抬手抹了一把，湿漉漉的。屏息静气听了一会儿外面的声响，奇异的静寂使得草彅不安起来，他爬出浴缸，心惊胆战地推开门。

房子里确实没有了声音。檀香的味道隐隐约约从远处传来。草彅一步一步靠近起居室，看到走廊上残留着茶杯摔碎的尸体，皱了皱眉。他绕开那片残骸，隔着障子看到起居室里坐着的人影。

稻垣看起来处在气急败坏的顶峰。领带结松了，衬衫扣子也是开着的，而且没有像平时一样舒舒服服地交叠双腿，而是用了相当粗鲁的叉开腿的坐姿。最重要的是，头发也乱糟糟的，活像一只寻找狩猎目标的森林猫。草彅看着这副样子的稻垣，不自觉微笑起来。稻垣盯着他冷笑了一下，挥了挥左手，手背上留着一道血痕。草彅正想去拿医药箱，被稻垣叫住了。

“你之前什么都没说。这么多年，面对着什么情况，一句都没有。”

“我觉得你不会想听这些事。”

“是你先觉得没必要开口的吧？”

草彅认同了。“……而且，和你说这些，总感觉不太好。”

他们不约而同望向棺材与兰花。殡仪馆的人在混乱之中完美地完成了任务。家属和律师都消失不见，草彅并没有心情追问他们的去向，他有百分之百的把握确定他们无法得到他们想要的任何东西。稻垣不知这些内情，在一番发挥了毕生演技的虚张声势之后，现在只剩破罐破摔的焦躁。

“不太好？”稻垣尖刻地重复，“你要是真的觉得不好，就不会叫我回来。”

草彅像是终于注意到事情的矛盾之处，微微张大了眼睛。他思忖片刻，在稻垣面前正坐，低下头去，直到额头与手心都抵上冰凉的榻榻米。稻垣凝视草彅从衬衫领口露出的雪白脖颈，看了看手背上的血痕，忽然觉得受了这一下也算别有用处。

他说：“伤口还在流血。”

草彅抬起头来，慌乱地环视四周。稻垣抬起右手制止道：“不用。”他轻声要求，“到我身边来吧。”

即使再迟钝也能察觉这句话别有深意。草彅惊异、不安又茫然，求救似的将眼神投向了棺材。里面的东西早就无法做出任何反应，就算被如此热烈地注视，也只是一团死肉。得不到有效的回应，草彅别无选择地看着稻垣的脸，而稻垣并没有给他退后的空间。

稻垣再一次展示那道伤口，盯着草彅的瞳孔：“我只是做了和你一样的事。”

受了伤的第一反应不是治好它，而是将它作为再见的筹码。

草彅躺在地上的时候，自然地歪过头注视与他并排的棺材。棺材放在用绒布遮挡起来的架子上，比他的视线水平线要高得多，其实他什么都看不见。稻垣挑选的垂枝兰花不远不近地悬在他额头上方，在微风里轻轻颤抖着。深色的花心正对他的瞳孔，他盯着花瓣的最中央，恍惚有烧烫了虹膜的错觉。

稻垣的手掌盖住他的视线。“没关系。不用在意。”

草彅想说点什么，或者点头表示自己知道了，但他没有那么做的力气。在稻垣的亲吻降落在他嘴唇上之前，他勉强用指尖够到了一截绒布，将它抓紧。

即使他清楚这行为毫无意义，很快就会被全部吞没。

FIN


End file.
